


无脚鸟

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 现实背景ABO/双Alpha
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 7





	无脚鸟

夏之光坐进车里的时候焉栩嘉皱了下眉。他的状态不太好，护目镜已经摘下来放在膝盖上，眼里的疲态也显露出来。隔着口罩夏之光都看出他瘦了不少，原本带点肉的脸颊削下去，也不知道是生长发育消去了婴儿肥还是最近着实过得累。

车里过分安静，只有车载音响吵吵闹闹地放着他们二专的歌。焉栩嘉靠在座位上，眼睛就快要闭起来。夏之光有种错觉，好像现在不和焉栩嘉说话以后就再无机会。他在无数个话题里选了最差劲的一个：“你……复习得怎么样了？”

焉栩嘉转过头瞥他一眼，语气很冷淡：“还好吧。”

夏之光看着他黑白分明的眼睛，突然就不忍心再说什么打扰他：“我那里还有点文化课的复习资料，我过几天打包拿给你吧。”

“谢谢。”焉栩嘉抱着胳膊，头偏过去闭目养神。

他们两个都分化成了Alpha，两个Alpha结合本来就是逆天而行。第一次做的时候体验极差。夏之光分化的时间早，信息素铺天盖地地压过来。焉栩嘉控制不住自己体内想要反抗的本能，他狠狠咬在夏之光嘴唇上，铁锈味在口腔里弥漫开来。夏之光被体内乱窜的不安分因子逼迫，没忍住在焉栩嘉腺体上咬了一口。焉栩嘉当下就翻下床去，在洗手间吐了半个小时，差点脱水。

像是老天开的拙劣玩笑。他们年少时彼此吸引，一路看着对方长大，却被分化这道坎安排成了天生作对的冤家。

“夏之光，我头好痛。”焉栩嘉在一边闷闷地开口。夏之光收了收自己身上的信息素，把手伸过来给他揉太阳穴。焉栩嘉抓住夏之光的手，盯着他的眼睛咬了下去。手臂上的牙印几乎要沁出血来，夏之光一声没吭任他咬。焉栩嘉松开嘴以后长长地呼了一口气：“现在舒服多了。”

从别墅到公司的时间不算短。焉栩嘉下车的时候脸色有点苍白，在三月的阳光里像一块还没动笔的画布。公司里一群人围着新来的兔子叽叽喳喳，看到夏之光和焉栩嘉进来以后给他们让出个空位。室内很温暖，焉栩嘉进屋以后奶油色针织衫很随意地敞开，整个人像一团云。夏之光手捋着霍麻辣乱糟糟的毛，心里想着焉栩嘉看起来比兔子还要软呢。

焉栩嘉在和樱花玩儿。小小一捧灰黄趴在他肩膀上，焉栩嘉笑得眼睛眯起来，护目镜上蒙上点雾气。他们开会的时候樱花就在桌子边上蹲着，乖巧又安静，夏之光余光瞥到焉栩嘉在偷偷摸它。开会也不好好开，夏之光在心里切了一下，没意识到他自己也在走神。开完会以后有个工作人员跟夏之光闲聊：“光光这两个月待在家，空翻还翻得起来吗？”

开玩笑，你光哥是谁。夏之光撸一把袖子就要原地开翻。他的胳膊被焉栩嘉抓住。焉栩嘉半挡在他面前，眼睛还是弯弯的，声音却很平：“张哥，你什么时候改行当编舞老师了？”

又坐上车的时候夏之光看着耳朵里塞着耳机的焉栩嘉，他把焉栩嘉的手握在自己手心里。“其实我翻一下也没事。”

焉栩嘉像看傻子一样看他：“会议室那么挤，到处都是尖的桌角。你想刚结束隔离就在医院躺半个月吗？诊断结果脑震荡。”他找了个舒服的角度靠着：“不要什么人的话都听。”夏之光捏捏他的指肚，像在捏油条的肉垫：“你是不是想说：‘你只能听我的’？”

焉栩嘉又偏过头去盯着车窗外：“我可没说。”

焉栩嘉头发刚剪过，夏之光倒是很久都没剪了。两个人像交换了灵魂一样排排坐。回到小区以后夏之光想去焉栩嘉那里坐会儿，焉栩嘉面无表情：“你想看我上网课吗？”

夏之光拨拉一下自己快扎眼睛的刘海：“也不是不可以。”

焉栩嘉专注于一件事的时候自带屏障，好像天塌下来也不能打扰。夏之光坐在他床边晃荡腿，胳膊撑在床上。结束一节课后焉栩嘉丢下笔伸懒腰。他换了一件半高领的打底衫，年轻人特有的身体线条毫无保留地展示出来。夏之光拉着他转椅的椅背把他拖到自己这边来。焉栩嘉把头搁在夏之光肩膀上：“你的信息素味道好浓。”夏之光失笑，他托着焉栩嘉的脑袋和他接吻。

焉栩嘉天生信息素气味淡，和其他Alpha比起来稍显特别，但这也不能改变他确实是个Alpha的事实。分化成Alpha那天他发了高烧。夏之光给他喂药的时候，他刚刚分化的感官就感应到信息素的威胁，眼睛还没睁开就下意识拿手挡。夏之光心里崩溃得一塌糊涂，但嘴上还是得哄：嘉嘉，把药吃了。分化完以后性格特征也更明显地显现出来。焉栩嘉本就不是擅长表达情感的人，很长一段时间他都像刚刚从冰格里拿出的冰块——明明自身难保，化成水了却也还是冷的。室友赵磊是个Beta，都感觉自己仿佛每天都能闻到凛冽的信息素味。

初秋，世界因为一坨核酸和蛋白质引起的混乱渐渐平息，整个社会的齿轮又卡紧，有条不紊地转动起来。夏之光在后台热锅上蚂蚁一样转，焉栩嘉看得眼晕：“你要是真为我好，就别转了。”

夏之光把焉栩嘉的手捧到眼前。三分钟前一个莽撞的工作人员把滚烫的咖啡泼到了焉栩嘉身上。小姑娘当时脸就白了，哆哆嗦嗦一句话也说不出来，眼泪哗啦啦往下掉。演出服装被紧急拿去清理，焉栩嘉手也烫到，红红的一片，助理赶去找药。夏之光本来已经做好了妆发，去洗手间的路上发现自己额头隐隐冒汗——总感觉哪里不对。他一回来就听到了这个消息。

“很痛吗？”夏之光还是问了。

“还好。”焉栩嘉挺无所谓地把手从他手里抽出来，看了一眼边上在拍后台花絮的摄影。

后来衣服清理干净，焉栩嘉涂了药缠上纱布，Cody给他加了个手套挡住手上的伤。

演唱会很成功。虽然每次中途离场补妆的时候，夏之光都看到焉栩嘉咬着牙，一点点把纱布揭下来换上新的。结束演唱会以后焉栩嘉换了衣服就直接去了医院。夏之光看着那个背影，担心全写在脸上。助理在一边犹豫着开口：“光光，你也知道今天这附近粉丝……”

夏之光很平静地在原地站定：“我知道，我们回去吧。”

凌晨三点多夏之光醒了，同一间房的翟潇闻睡得很香。夏之光打开微信，和焉栩嘉的对话框置顶在第一行，上一条消息还是今天早上。他在床上摊煎饼一样翻来覆去，给焉栩嘉发了消息：医生怎么说？

对面竟然很快回复：doctor：）

夏之光快被他气笑，拿着手机埋在被子里噼里啪啦打字：看来是没什么大问题，还有心情说笑。

焉栩嘉发了一张手涂着药膏的图给他看。他的手肿了一片，还好因为处理及时没有起水泡。酱油色的药膏糊在上面，可怜又滑稽的样子。

焉栩嘉回夏之光的消息：这药膏好难闻啊，一股机油味，我回来的路上差点晕车。语气带点不经意的委屈。夏之光恨不得现在就飞到隔壁去抱一抱他。没想到焉栩嘉想法和他如出一辙，他说赵磊早早睡着了，他支棱着手总怕深色药膏蹭到被子上，于是清醒到现在。

——之光，我现在想见你。

夏之光把手机扣在被子上，平躺在床上深深吸了一口气，然后蹑手蹑脚地爬下床。

走廊里只有很昏暗的几盏灯，昏黄的光源下焉栩嘉的眼睛实在是好看得要命。夏之光带着渔夫帽，在帽檐下跟戴着口罩棒球帽的焉栩嘉示意监控。焉栩嘉点点他的手机屏幕。夏之光才看到不知何时焉栩嘉给他发了消息，大概是在他找帽子的时候。“监控已经被我套了东西。”焉栩嘉声音很轻很轻，蒲公英种子落地一般，但是夏之光能听出一点笑意。他们紧紧抱在一起，夏之光还是有点不放心：“万一有私生狗仔怎么办？”

焉栩嘉脑袋在他肩窝蹭一蹭：“我们都是Alpha，那当然是铁骨铮铮兄弟情。”

他的声音很低沉，带点蛊惑性在夏之光耳边响起：“谁能想到AA也接吻做/爱。”

夏之光抱着他笑。他们就这样抱了一会儿，身上的信息素都散出来些。焉栩嘉吸吸鼻子：“奇怪，今天好像没觉得你信息素很难闻。”

“哦，”他自顾自笑起来，把涂了药膏的手在夏之光面前晃晃：“我忘了，因为有更难闻的味道在。”

夏之光在他脑门儿上敲了一下，焉栩嘉就开始假哭：“你就这样对待伤员吗？还有没有天理了。”

他声音故意压得颤颤的，夏之光一把掀了他的口罩，把他摁在墙上，舌头很强硬地挤进他嘴里。两个人接吻像在打架，焉栩嘉嘶了一声之后夏之光才把动作放缓，慢慢去舔他的唇瓣。焉栩嘉任他动作，手在他背后不安分地摸来摸去。

“完了，现在兄弟情也解释不了了。”嘴唇分开时焉栩嘉眼角带点水光，笑着把目光投进夏之光眸子里。他亲一口夏之光眼角的两颗泪痣。

夏之光在他腰上掐了一把：“解释不了就解释不了吧。”

他的眼睛偏长，不笑的时候看起来有些凌厉，但在焉栩嘉心里全是虚张声势的把戏。

焉栩嘉捧着他的脸，心里熨帖得像被暖阳晒过的毛绒玩具。他又贴上去要抱。夏之光把树袋熊一样的焉栩嘉抱回房间门口，两个人依依不舍地分别。焉栩嘉好像想起来什么，指指监控的方向又指指手机。夏之光知道他的意思是让自己看微信消息，点点头回了房间。

打开微信的夏之光气得七窍生烟。

对话框里躺着一个红点，简单的几个字让他脸颊一下子热起来：

“其实我没把监控蒙上。”

夏之光盯着焉栩嘉的头像看。那是一只无脚的鸟。这种鸟用一生在风中飞翔歌唱，落地的那一刻就是它死亡的时刻。

好任性，好嚣张。

夏之光无奈地摇头笑笑，扔了手机去睡觉了。

梦里有一只鸟，在唱他从未听过的动听歌谣。


End file.
